


Another Soul

by blizzardfrisk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also this will have smutty scenes but, F/M, Reader will likely have a female body so, Trying to keep it gender neutral, but the fluff, oooohhhh the fluff i will write, they will be optional so worry not, you can skip smut scenes if you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blizzardfrisk/pseuds/blizzardfrisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uM ok so what if a lot of bad things happened because of chara but they found a way to break the reader's persona away from chara's hmmmmmmmmm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> well some things might actually happen in this story but this it's mostly for me to gush about my sans x reader ship sorry

Your hands felt so cold. you felt like you were getting used to it though.  
Every place but Toriel’s house was this way. But you didn’t want to complain.  
you did bring this on yourself, after all; you wanted to leave.   
Slowly you brought your view up from the snowy ground to the short skeleton beside you.   
He was walking at a medium pace, hands in his coat pockets.

Even though you were still controlling yourself,  
since you’d met him the feeling of wanting to hug him and cry hadn’t left you.  
It was so strange, you weren’t sure what to do about it. In the end, you figured,  
you couldn’t go wrong with asking him.

“H-hey…”  
“What… What’s your name?”

He stopped suddenly, causing you to walk ahead of him a little.  
His eyes were closed, but he was still grinning.

“heh…”  
“i guess you wouldn’t know, would you?”

His words took me by surprise. Of course you wouldn’t.  
Why would you?

“…”  
“i’m sans.”

“Sans.”  
“That’s a very… _Seriffic_ name.”

You laughed at your own joke.  
But so did he, so you felt little less silly.  
You liked puns. They always lightened the mood.

“where’d you learn all these puns, kid?”

You shrugged.  
“I don’t remember.” you said.  
“I guess I looked them up a while ago. Probably…”  
“Using the… **PUN** -dernet…”

“…”  
“that was quite a stretch kid.”

He said that, but he still had a grin on his face.  
Well, he always had a grin on his face, but his sincerity was implied.  
You felt that no matter how much a stretch it was, Sans always appreciated a pun.

“Yeah, but you’re smiling.”

He chuckled.

“heh, so i am.”  
“guess it tickled my funny bone.”

“Did mine too, _tibia_ -nest.”

He laughed again and shook his head.  
You could swear you heard him mumble something under his breath.

“ _y——e —king th— rea— h— for —, kid._ ”

You couldn’t quite make it out. But he sounded a little frustrated.  
Honestly, you don’t know what you could have done to wear out your welcome so easily, but you guessed bad puns might be why.

“S-sorry…”  
“I guess… I’m not very good at puns…”

He smiled at you again and shrugged.  
“i dunno, i thought your jokes were pretty humerus.”

You looked confused.  
“Oh?”  
“You just looked like you were frustrated.”

“sorry about that. nothing to do with you.”

You didn’t entirely buy that, but you let it go.  
Seeing as you just met him you didn’t feel like you had a right to  
go prying in to his private life. But being the type of person you were,  
you also had to say something. Because what social situation is complete without you ending it on an awkward note?

“I…” You start,  
“I hope you’re okay.”

He looked up at you with a confused look.

“what do you mean?”

See, you knew you would embarrass yourself if you said something like that,  
but then you said it anyway. And here you are. Sort of unsure how to explain yourself.

“I mean…”  
“Whatever’s upsetting you…”  
“I hope you end up okay.”

Sans didn’t reply. Instead he smiled; It seemed to be genuine, and started walking again. You wondered where you both were walking,  
and how long it’d take to get there. It was pretty cold, and all you had was a thin jumper, some shorts, and your trainers.

  
You weren’t even sure you were wearing socks, to be honest.


	2. Figure you out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and in this chapter we all learn what a trigger word is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fluff will start soon ok im working on it

The events that unfolded before you got a chance to rest were… Odd?

Apparently Sans had a brother who just loved puzzles to death. Not that you hated them.The puzzles his brother, Papyrus, put together were pretty enjoyable (when they worked), and Sans seemed to like that his brother was happy. You were glad you could make them both smile, but, every once in a while, throughout this, Sans would say something strange.

“you really surprised me, kid”  
“didn’t think you had it in you to do a puzzle like this, kid”  
Or, even stranger:  
“thanks for this kid, i know it’s not in your usual character”

First… Why did he keep calling you kid?

You realised you looked pretty young, but, you didn’t look young enough to be called that. Surely Sans didn’t have enough years on you to call you that.  
Well, you know he’s a skeleton, but he’s a monster, so you figure he started out that way rather than dying or something. Second, how would he know what’s in your character? Before now you hadn’t exactly met him… 

The way he said that stuff, even though it wasn’t in a mean tone, it seemed to stick with you.

**

Papyrus apparently worked, or wanted to work, for the Royal Guard.  
He’d captured you a good three just because you thought it’d cheer him up.  
The fourth time, he decided to just let you go.

(Somewhere between now and then, Sans stopped following you. You guess he got tired of watching you get captured.)

((It sort of miffed you off a little that Sans might thing you were actually getting caught.))

Papyrus, caught up in having made you as his friend, invited you to eat spaghetti with him. Of course you accepted. You loved spaghetti. You also loved having an actual friend down here that didn’t make you feel weird.

Or at least, that didn’t make you feel like crying like a kid. Papyrus… You just got the feeling he was the most innocent thing. Like you should probably give him a hug and tell him the world outside was made of magic and cotton candy.

You followed him to his house, and he unlocked the door for you.  
You assumed it was locked because Sans wasn’t home, and you didn’t want to make it weird and ask. Looking around the living room, it wasn’t anything special for a skeleton house… You really don’t know what you were expecting.  
There was a sofa, a television, a table, kitchen, a… Sock pile? With him and Sans arguing back and forth.

 

You were 100% amused and 75% worried about Sans laziness.   
Not that you were any better, if you were being honest.

You hung out with Papyrus for a while, had a “date” (by “date”, you mean you just made jokes that embarrassed him).  
((He’s too pure))

And after a while you ended up helping him scoot out the dining room table, move Sans pet rock, and setting the table. Papyrus announced in a heroic tone that he would now begin the spaghetti, so, you should watch television until then. You figured, why not? You were pretty curious about what the monsters down here liked to watch.

...  
...  
...

You found out they didn’t really watch too much.  
Mostly a metal robot who liked to show off a lot (and charge $100.00 or something for a burger???).

“so, you having fun, kid?”

The sudden voice next to you on the sofa almost made you jump out of your skin. When did he get here? Surely he hadn’t been here a moment ago. Even if he had been home, how exactly did he get down stairs without being heard?

 

He looks amused at the start and confusion he gave you, but you manage to calm yourself.

“W-where did you come from?” you ask,  
you voice slightly irritated. “I didn’t even hear you…”

He winked at you.  
“i took a short cut.”

“… A short cut?”

“yup.”

“… From where?”

“over there.”

“Over where?”

You were starting to get frustrated,  
but you could see the amusement growing on his face.  
It almost looked like he was about to laugh.  
You guessed he could tell you were getting tired of his word games,  
because he dismissed the entire topic.

Making himself comfortable on the sofa, he started talking.

“look, don’t get too worked up about it, kid.”  
“if you ask too many questions you might end up thinking about things that upset you, you know?”  
“it’d make for a pretty bad time if you learned too much. takes the fun out of everything.”

The words, and the sudden seriousness of the last one, took you off guard.  
Even though his tone didn’t imply it in an angry way, it made your chest clench up in pain.

A bad time? A bad… Time…   
A bad time a bad time a bad time a bad time a bad time a bad time…

Only those three words really stuck with you, and repeated over and over.  
Your mind wouldn’t quit.

It felt like they were screaming at you until you couldn’t hear anything else.  
Those words pounded at your mind and you felt like you were going to explode.  
You felt light headed and like you couldn’t breathe, like your chest was being prohibited from moving.

You thought you were going to pass out, until you noticed there was a something cool. Cool… Something cool was touching your face. It felt calm.  
Fighting through the loud chaos your mind had become you let that quiet take you over. Finally, you’re able to focus again.

You notice Sans boney hands holding your face, and his face is looking at you.  
His expression looks worried and serious. His smile doesn’t look quite so smiley, anymore. You notice his left eye vaguely has a blue glow to it. That gives you a bad feeling, but you’re able to keep yourself under control.

“S-sorry…” you move your head out of his hands.  
“I don’t… Know why…”  
You turned your head for a second out of embarrassment,  
but when you looked back, Sans was handing you a glass of water.

“my bad, kid.” he said, for some reason, unable to look you in the eyes.  
“have some water, you… look like you could use it.”

What? Why was it his bad? He didn’t do anything.  
Why couldn’t he look at you? Did you offend him?  
Did you upset him by having a weird freak out in the middle of his conversation? Maybe you were over thinking things.

You were a human who just fell in to a town full of monsters.

You took the water and just looked at it for a moment, a little bit lost in your own thoughts. You noticed him start to walk away from you, and you reached out to grab his hand. It felt a little cold, but… Like it still had some warmth to it?  
Maybe it had been from him touching your skin. Either way, it made you feel odd.

“I… I just…” you stammered.  
You hadn’t had time to think about what you wanted to say.  
“Sans, thank you.” you managed to spit it out.

He just looked at you. He looked surprised? Or something.  
Like he’d never heard someone say thank you. Or at least like he’d never heard you say it. But of course he hadn’t. This was the first time you’d met.

You noticed you were holding on to him a little tighter than you intended to.  
You were turning a bright red colour, so you did the only thing you could think to do.

“Thanks for the water. Sorry I freaked out…” you began,  
“I didn’t mean to… Rattle your bones.”

You heard sans snicker and his smiled seemed a little more genuine.

“nah, i’m cool, kid.”  
“…thanks for the pun.”

You shook your head.  
“No problem.”   
You paused for a second.

You figured you’d get embarrassed, but what the hell.  
You were gonna say it anyway.

“You looked a little more worried than you needed to be, and besides…”  
Again you broke eye contact with him to look at the floor.  
“I… Like to see you smile like that.”

Huh. Not as bad as you thought it would be.  
Your tone sounded a little more… Intimate than you’d have liked,  
but, you felt okay. You’d assumed you’d feel embarrassed but… You were relieved.

You try to smile in a way you figure you’d look nicest, and bring your eyes back up to him. You noticed he was standing really still, and it seemed like his face turned a shade of icy blue. His eyes were staring at you, like he was trying to figure you out.

Suddenly Papyrus shouted and announced the spaghetti was done,  
and would be out momentarily for your enjoyment.  
The shout startled you and made you jump and look towards the kitchen, and of course, when you looked back Sans was gone.

(That darn skeleton. Saw his escape and took it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that darn skelebum and his vanishing acts though
> 
> but whoo how far away can you stand and still see the plot lolololol


	3. Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saaaaaaaans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look more puns

In about five minutes the spaghetti was on the table, and you were dishing it out on to two plates. It looked a little like… Not what you’d expect. But you were determined. You sat at one end of the table, and you noticed Papyrus looking at you excitedly.

You twirled your fork around in the food as best you could, and just before you put it in your mouth, you noticed Sans had invited himself to the table.

He was watching you with one eye open, waiting.  
You figured he wanted to see you tell Papyrus that you couldn’t eat it.  
But there was no way you’d let that happen. Not with him looking at you with that smug look on his face, and definitely not with that clumsy angel working so hard on it for you.

You looked at the spaghetti for a second, and then put it in your mouth.  
You chewed.

crunch  
...  
crunch   
…  
squish  
…  
  
You try not to think about it.

You look over at Sans again who’s looking a little shocked.  
You feel like you’ve just won a great battle.  
Meanwhile Papyrus was throwing questions at you.

“IS IT GOOD, HUMAN?”  
“DO YOU BELIEVE APPROPRIATE FIRE TEMPERATURE WAS USED?”

You tell him it’s perfect, and if it had been any more perfect,  
you would have died because it was so perfect.

Sure, it sounded like a load of nonsense to you, but it worked.  
Papyrus walked out of the house proud of himself, saying how he might join the royal kitchen as the ultimate royal chef instead.

Since Papyrus had forgot the dishes, you’d figure you’d do them.  
Didn’t matter if you’d liked the food or not, he’d brought you in to his house to feed you,it was only right you help out like this.  
You picked up the dishes and the big bowl still nearly full with spaghetti.  
You wish you had something to cover the spaghetti so it didn’t dry out, but oh well. You set the dishes down, and you put the spaghetti in the fridge.

Turning back to the sink and flipping on the water, you pour some soap on them and then looking around for a wash cloth. You suddenly feel a slight breeze behind you, and turn around to Sans, right behind you.

“hey.”  
Although he startled you a bit, but you didn’t step back.  
“so how was dinner?”  
He seemed to be looking for a real answer.

You smiled and shrugged.  
“It was unique.” you said.  
“But it was enjoyable.”

He chuckled.  
“so it was good then?”  
“i guess my brother is a pretty good cook.”

You nodded and smiled.  
“He is.”  
“I guess he’s just to innocent to do anything bad.”

You didn’t think you’d said anything wrong, but before you had time to contemplate it, you found yourself being slammed against the wall and the wind knocked out of your lungs. Sans had his hands on both sides of the wall beside your face, and the look he was giving you was terrifying.  
His left eye was blue and looked like it was on fire.

“what’s your angle, kid?”  
“why are you doing this? what’s the point?”  
“are you just messing around? is this a joke to you?”

He was firing this questions at you with a deep voice that you could tell was deadly serious. He wasn’t screaming, but you could tell he wanted an answer and you didn’t know what was going on.

“W-what? I… I don’t…”

“don’t lie to me kid,”  
“i can see right through you.”

You’re so scared. You don’t know how to answer him.  
You don’t know what’s going on. You were trying so hard.

That feeling you’ve been holding back since you’ve met him, the one that’s been clawing at you. You finally can’t fight it anymore. Despite Sans looking at you like he is ready to kill you, you move forward quickly and wrap your arms under his and squeeze him tightly.

You start crying loudly and then gripping his blue jacket tightly.

“Please stop…” your voice cracks a little,  
“You’re being scary, please stop…”  
The words you were saying were a little childish, even for your taste, but it was how you felt.  
“I don’t know what I did, please, stop acting like this…”

After a moment more of you just saying random words and asking him to stop and calm down, you felt two hands on your shoulders, and though they weren’t painful, they were firm. You let go of him and he took a step back from you. His eyes weren’t open. He wasn’t smiling, either. Sans lets go of you, and he starts walking away from you. You don’t understand this emotion.

As you watch him leave towards the stairs through your water eyes, still half crying, you say what you wanted to earlier. But in a small whisper.

As quiet as you can.

“…Sans….”  
“…I miss you…”

You could swear you see his smooth walking go off balance for a moment.  
It didn’t register that, since you were still not done with the tears, that your ‘quiet’… Might not have been as quiet as you thought it was.   
All you could do was repeat those words over and over, it was so strong.  
‘I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you ‘.

You didn’t know why, you just did. You missed him so much.

***

It took you a little bit to process everything that happened.  
It’d been a few hours now.

You still didn’t know what you said that upset him.  
After that you forgot all about the dishes and had just left.  
You decided to go for a walk and ended up by the lake, next to a strange fishing pole. You ended up having to numb yourself from everything you felt just to handle it.

You decided to roll up the line just to see what was on it. It was a picture of a strange monster,  
with a phone number, wanting you to call them.

“Heh…” you finally managed to laugh a little.  
“Looks like they were… Fishing for compliments…”

“nice.”

The voice behind you, still fresh, causes you to jump up and stammer backwards. Even though he didn’t look threatening this time, you still felt like you needed a little more distance between you. You didn’t watch where you where going, and you felt yourself slip and lose balance on the edge of the riverbank.  
  
There wasn’t really any time for you to react, before you could do anything you felt water. You were at least up to you shoulders in water when you felt something grab on to your hand and keep you afloat.

You look up.  
Sans. Of course. You were still leery but in to position to argue.  
Using some of your own strength, you and Sans pulled your body out of the water. You were so cold now you couldn’t stop shivering, and you were just sitting there in the snow getting colder.  
  
You were wondering what you were going to do.   
You didn’t have any place to go, really.

You had almost forgotten Sans was there when you felt something warm around you. Sans had taken his jacket off and put it around you, and then slowly stood you up.

“jeez kid…”  
“come on. lets go get you in to something dry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what do you guys think


	4. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skelehugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well some things will happen

Even though almost all your instincts were telling you to run, the one screaming loudest was the one telling you that you were safe with him. Which was odd, because that wasn’t the case a few hours ago. You compliantly start walking with him. 

Most of the way was in silence, aside from him occasionally asking if you were okay. When you both got back to his house, he walked you upstairs and unlocked the door to his room.

“there should be some clothes on the desk.”  
He opened the door for you.  
“just leave your wet clothes on the floor.”

You eye him suspiciously before entering the room,  
closing the door behind you. The clothes were on the desk, just like he said they would be. They weren’t anything special, a big T-shirt and basketball shorts. But they were dry, and warmer than what you were wearing, so who were you to complain?

You removed your soaked clothes, and picked up the dry ones. You leaned your face in to the clothes without thinking, taking a moment to let your unexplained emotions out.

This smells just like him.  
I can still remember this…  
We were so happy…

You stopped yourself after that last one. You didn’t want to have more weird thoughts. You finally slipped the shirt over your head; it came down to maybe 2 or 3 inches above your knees, and the shorts about the same. You laughed a little. It looked like you were wearing anything but the shirt.  
For some reason that had always amused you.

A knock on the door interrupted you.  
“you doing okay, bud?”

You were quiet for a second, but answered.  
“… Yes.”

“alright… i was worried you fell and hit your head or something.”  
“…”  
“listen kid, i’m sorry.”

You heard him sigh. You watched the door.  
“i overreacted earlier. i didn’t mean to scare ya like that…”

Before you could say anything, he continued.  
“just… something you said… reminded me of someone.”  
He laughed, but it wasn’t a ‘that was funny laugh’, more of a…  
‘that was a painful experience and I hate trying to talk about it’ kind of laugh.

You got up and opened the door, staring at the floor.  
Even though you weren’t looking at his face,   
you could tell you’d surprised him a little.

“You…” you began.   
Your voice didn’t have as much strength as you’d have liked.  
“You don’t owe me an explanation.”

“listen kid, could you just hear me out?”  
“i made a mistake, i’d like to apologise for it.”

You leaned on the wood in the door way and nodded, giving him your attention.  
You didn’t, for some reason, feel you needed one. Like some how you understood. But it looked like he needed it.

He sighed, closing his eyes.  
Looks like he couldn’t keep eye contact for this story.

“a while ago… a long, while ago, actually…”  
“someone showed up in the Underground…”  
“to keep it short, we… were good friends…”  
“but they ended up hurting me, and my brother…”  
“they said he was too innocent to fight back…”  
“and they hurt him pretty bad.”  
“so when you said… when you mentioned that, it…”  
“i lost my better judgment.”

He paused and rubbed his boney fingers on his skull.

“i’m sorry to have done that.”  
“and then to have just walked off like that…”

You tensed up. You could feel it coming.  
Oh. No.

“but, i do have a question…”

His eyes were open, but the were looking to the side.  
You could see a slight blue tint to him again.

“can i ask… what did you mean?”  
“when you said… you missed me?”

You face was red. And not from tears.  
You didn’t know what to say. You just… Wow.  
Okay. Crushes on strange skeletons you just met.

“I-I… I just… I…”

He held his hand up to have you stop.

“look pal,” he started, “i didn’t mean to embarrass you by askin’…”  
His tone didn’t seem to imply that he’d changed his mind of having me answer though.

“i just need… you to be honest…”  
“about what you meant.”

You looked at him dead in the eyes for a minute, both of you seeming confused.  
Finally you moved your vision to the floor. Trying to sort out your answers before answering didn’t really seem to help you properly order your words, though.

“I don’t know.” you said, sounding ashamed.

You let yourself slid down to the floor and sit down.

“I just…”  
“When I first… Walked out of the door…”  
“I got the feeling I hadn’t seen you in a long time… You know?”  
“Like I missed you… Or like I was worried I’d close my eyes and everything would be gone, or changed.”  
“I guess it’s weird… But…”

Although to you, you were rambling, Sans seemed to be listening intently.  
So you kept going past the question he’d asked.

“When I saw you get angry… When you were upset…”  
“I felt like you were going through something bad, and, I just wanted to hug you.”  
“I felt like if I didn’t something bad would happen.”  
“I know I said I was scared… And I was… But… I was worried…I guess.”

“worried?”

That part peaked his interest.

“Y-yeah… I dunno…”  
“I didn’t want you to feel that way, so I tho—”

before you finished your sentence, you had boney arms around you.  
Sans was… Hugging you? What? When had he moved…?  
You tried to question it, but it didn’t seem to do much good.  
His head was buried in to your neck, and you could feel his breath on your neck. Although you didn’t know how he was breathing, you didn’t question it.

It felt nice. It felt comfortable.

It felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did u expect


	5. What Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay short backstory (??) i know you guys love it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you guys know chapter names mean nothing

You sat across the table in Sans’ living room. You felt tense. Honestly, a lot happened since you got here, and you were so confused you weren’t really processing everything. You thought back to when you first walked out of the door from the Ruins.

Although it was just a little while ago, maybe a day by now... Whenever you remembered it, it felt like... Like watching a computer glitch. Like, there was the way you were pretty sure it happened, and then... There was this weird other memory that just... Inserted itself there.

“So...”

you try to brake the quiet that had made itself at home between you both.  
Sans had said he would explain things to you, if you wanted.  
He warned that it might traumatise you, but... You still wanted to know.  
I mean, it couldn’t be that bad... Right?

You looked at your hands, and the cup of tea that was in them. You moved it around in your fingers, trying to figure out what to say. You knew this was hard on him. You worried it’d be harder for him than for you.

“Can you... Please tell me what’s going on?”

Sans was just staring at you. Watching you look nervous and fidget with your cup. Maybe he was thinking about how to start the conversation. Maybe he was thinking about how you’d react. Maybe he worried he was making a mistake?

“...one last time, are... you sure?”

Why was he so set on making you answer that question over and over? Of course you were sure, did he want it in writing?

“Yes.” you answered, almost too quickly.  
“I... Want to know why I have...”  
You took a deep breath.

“I want to know why I have all these...”  
“Unexplained memories, and unexplained feelings...”  
“I feel like something big happened and I don’t know about it,”  
“or like I’m the only one who can’t remember it...”

Sans sadly chuckled.  
“well, you’re not the only one.”

Your eyes opened a little wider.  
You weren’t expecting that.

“...What?”

“...”  
“...”  
“well, no one remembers what happened.”  
“except myself. and maybe one other person...”  
“but you don’t want to meet them.”

“Sans, what’s going on?”  
“Can you please just say it?”  
“I know it’s hard, but, I can’t stand this...”  
“I need a direct answer...”

Sans looked at you again, silent.  
He stood up and put his hands in his pockets.  
Again, it seems, he couldn’t look you in the eyes.

“it was... a long time ago when you first came here...”  
“the first few times, everything was fine.”  
“you met everyone and had a good time.”  
“no matter how many times you came back,”  
“you always decided to stay, and we always...”  
“well...”  
“we were always especially close.”  
“but that’s not important right now.”

You felt like he was leaving out some of that part.  
After every unexplainable emotion, you definitely weren’t buying it.  
But you needed to know everything else, so you didn’t interrupt.

“anyway, every time, you’d...”  
“in some way, you’d end up almost dying.”  
“from an accident, old age, or... something.”  
“and then you’d always reset, right before.”  
“you’d come back, and you’d remember me- us.”  
“but...”

He turned his back to you.  
Apparently it got bad enough he couldn’t even face you anymore.

“once... before you were about to die...”  
“you reset, but not before something evil attached itself to you...”  
“when you came back, at first, i didn’t notice.”  
“i guess i was too happy, i didn’t pay attention.”  
“it wasn’t you. it looked like you,”  
“it spoke in your voice, it laughed like you, it…”  
“said the same things you said… for a while.”  
“then i went back to the ruins one day.”

“i noticed the door was left open. i thought it was odd, so i looked inside.”  
“what i saw… it was the most… bloody scene.”  
“her body was gone, but the blood…”  
“anyway… i won’t go in to details.”  
“it was then i knew… you weren’t you anymore.”

“i got back to snowdin just in time…”

“to see my brother murdered.”  
“after that…”  
“there wasn’t anything i could do for a while.”  
“i had to wait. just in case…”  
“just in case…”“but it didn’t matter.”  
“you— it murdered everyone.”  
“everyone was gone.”  
“finally it was just me.”  
“i was the last one left for it to fight.”  
“last to be killed…”

“i didn’t know what to do, kid.”  
“even though it wasn’t you, it still… kinda felt like it was.”  
“my options were to kill you and reset, or to be killed…”  
“and hope they decided to reset everything and i’d get another chance.”

You could see the sweat dripping off him.  
His voice was beginning to break a little. Although you were starting to remember a little, no matter how many memories you searched through, you couldn’t find one where he’d been like this. You guessed… No. You couldn’t even guess how hard this was for him.

“so i always did what i had to do.”  
“i always killed y..ou…”  
“sometimes there would be years that would pass…”  
“before they’d kill anyone…”  
“but it would always end the same.”  
“can you imagine?”  
“spending hundreds of years watching your friends…”  
“get killed by someone you care about…”

Although his eyes were still closed,  
he turned back towards you.

“and then…”  
“the last time you were here, i’d finally found something.”  
“something… that could separate you, and the thing that was attached to you.”  
“you could finally be mine—“  
“… be my friend again.”  
“but at the last minute, that thing did something…”  
“i wasn’t sure if it worked.”

“when you talked to me through the door,”  
“when you made all those puns, I was hopeful it worked.”  
“i was hopeful you remembered me, and you were you…”  
“but when you came out, and asked me who i was…”  
“i wasn’t sure what to think. all i could do was watch you.”  
“and you were making it really hard for me…”  
“to keep my distance in case it turned out badly and I had to…”  
“… you know…”

“… but… “

He finally opened his eyes and looked directly at you.  
They seemed… Teary? But, a happy teary.

“no matter how many timelines, it would never…”  
“it would never say anything that made my brother happy, you know?”  
“it might not say anything to hurt him, but it’d never uplift him either…”  
“and it’d definitely never say what you said…”  
“then... when you made that comment about my brother,”  
“just for that moment…”

“the fear that it wasn’t you came back…”

Before he could finish, you stood up and hugged him.  
You pulled this sweet, silly skeleton as close as you could to you.  
You could ask him all your questions later, but for now, you felt like he just  
needed to be told it’d all be okay. That he wouldn’t be alone anymore.

It took just a moment, but Sans returned your embrace.

“Listen Sans…”   
“I might not remember everything, but…”  
“I’m here… And… I’m not going to hurt anyone…”  
“I’m not going to hurt you…”

You lifted up your head lightly kissed the Skeleton’s cheekbone.  
You hadn’t exactly intended to, it was like a reflex.  
He was sad, you smooched him.

But he didn’t seem bothered by it, so you didn’t mention it.  
It made you feel nostalgic, though. Sans hadn’t mentioned anything about you two, but the feeling you got made you wonder… But you didn’t want to be mistaken. There was every possibility that you two were just… Really, really good friends. You didn’t want to put him in an awkward place by asking now.

When Sans let go of you, you did the same. He looked a little sad when your eyes met, so you smiled at his the biggest smile you could. And you did the only thing you could think of, the only thing you could ever do.

“Hey Sans...”  
“You know you can always tell me, right?”  
“If you’re feeling... Bonely?”  
“Or... Skelesad?”  
“... You don’t have to fibula?”

No matter how far of a reach or how bad the pun was,  
it made his smile get bigger. Of course, what kind of a Sans  
would this Sans be, if he didn’t reply?

“thanks, kid.”  
“you really went out on a limb with some of those.”

Wow. So of all particular skeletons you could like,  
you like the one that makes puns.  
You figure it makes sense to you when you consider your life choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well the chapter names could mean i lazy  
> ((they do))
> 
> also those life choices though fr


	6. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of thank yous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **mentions of feminine clothing on/for the reader**  
> **but they are generally unimportant and can be ignored without interference in the story**

Looking around you, you try to decide. There were a bunch of things on sale in the shop this week and you couldn’t quite decide what you wanted. Even though your clothes were kept clean, you hadn’t been able to get any new ones yet, so... You hoped they’d have stuff in your size.

You searched for a while and found a couple things to try on. A few skirts, a dress, and then some warmer clothes. You ask the shop keeper if you can try them on, and she motions to the back, but doesn’t break her current phone conversation. You were a little embarrassed for some reason, but you hurried to change.

It took you a moment of searching before you found them, but eventually you got yourself sorted. You hung up the dress and the skirts together, and then everything else. You removed your top and bottoms, and looked at your choices. You could probably only get one or two things; you didn’t have much money.

You decided to first try on a turtle-neck, underneath a dress that was black with purple polkadots.It came to just a little above your knees, but it made you feel super cute. Still, for the winter-wonderland that is Snowdin, it wasn’t the best choice.

“look at you, looking like a million bucks.”

You froze for a second. Of course Sans would do this. He was always showing up in weird places and trying to scare you. Well, you didn’t really mind. You were starting to enjoy his company.

“that dress makes your figure look great,”  
He winked  
“not that it looks bad out of it.”

You spun around and looked at him, face beat-red.  
Even though you were fully clothed you felt the need to find something to cover yourself with. You were so embarrassed now.

“H-hey!”  
“You have terrible timing! I was just changing?”

Sans shrugged and smiled smugly.  
You wished you could wipe that look off his face.

“well then,”  
“maybe my timing was perfect?”

Really, what was up with him? He’d been making comments like that for a whole 2 weeks, ever since you two had that talk. He hadn’t mentioned anything since, but he was definitely being a little weird. 

You put your hands on your hips.  
Your face hadn’t changed its shade of red yet.  
Honestly you were getting a little tired of this... Just a little.  
Maybe.

“Can I help you with something?”

“actually, i just went on break.”  
“did you wanna go grab a bite at grillby’s?”

Of course you did. But you didn’t want him to know that.  
You felt like you were always following him around like a lost puppy and then making him pay for everything, so you’d decided the next time you both hung out, it’d be your treat.

“Sorry Sans, I...”  
“I don’t have the money, and I really have to get these clothes.”

Sans laughed as if he genuinely found something amusing.  
What was amusing about needing clothes...?

“well i hadn’t planned on making you pay for eating.”  
“i’d never make you pay for anything.”

If your face had, by chance, started returning to normal before that sentence, well, just never mind that happening. Forget it.

“look, it’s no rush, kid” Sans assured you.  
“go ahead and get what you wanted, come over when you’re done, okay?”

He smiled and turned his back to walk away.  
“take your time, alright?”

The way he said that, you felt like maybe he felt he was rushing you, even though he’d already said he wasn’t. This darned skeleton. No. this damned skeleton getting you all weird and flustered.  
Getting you all weird and flustered and then inviting you to lunch on his break and telling you not to worry about rushing. You might as well go. What could be bad about a lunch with Sans? The puns, probably, but that was okay.

You quickly change back in to your clothes and head to the till. You tell the shop keep you’re ready to check out, and sort out what you couldn’t afford.

“Oh, hun, your friend already took care of it.” the shop keep shouted over to you, still on her phone. “He paid for it all, so you can just grab a bag.”

You smiled and thanked her, but in your mind...  
What the frick-frack Sans. But also wow Sans, that was nice.  
But also SANS WHY.

Because now you had to go eat with an inexplicably attractive skeleton that you had a skelecrush on and make a bunch of skelepuns with while feeling skelebad that you couldn’t pay for any of it or do anything nice for him.  
You know it was silly to feel like that, but that’s how it was.

You took the bag of clothes in your hand and left the shop, making your way to Grillby’s. You could feel the snow crunch under your trainers, and the wind seemed even colder today. You kind of wish you’d put on some of the warmer clothes you picked out before you left, but oh well.  
You took a deep breath and started running. You figured running would help you clear your mind before you got there and would make you feel better. You decided afterwards you decided wrong. Now in front of the door you were out of breath, sweaty, cold, and tired.

What better way to meet a lunch date. Congratulation on the decision to exercise before meeting you crush. Life choices.

You pushed open the door and looked around. All the usuals were there, it seemed, and of course Sans was sitting at the bar. Why couldn’t he sit at a booth? Why couldn’t you stop complaining about silly things? You didn’t know the answer to either of those questions.  
You walked towards the bar and sat down next to him.

“i see you made it,” Sans said.  
It looked like his smile got bigger. Or like maybe he hadn’t been actually smiling before and you caught a brief second of him not smiling. It made you feel a little sad to think about that, but you still made a pun in your mind.  
‘sans... sans smile...’

You kick yourself mentally for it.  
You look at him and give your own smile.

“Of course.”  
“Who’s gonna turn down free food when they’re broke?”

“heh, guess you’ve got a good point, there.”  
“good food that’s free’s a pretty good deal.”

“Yeah,”  
“And the company’s not bad either.”

Okay. That last part was a mistake.  
Did you say that? Yeah. You did. Oooooh.

You noticed once again Sans’ face tinted. You were just going to assume that’s how skeletons blushed. He skeleblushed. Yes, you were going to continue with the mental puns. This was also Sans’ fault and now you had to live with it. Could be worse though, you figured. You could be sarcastic.  
He didn’t look at you as he replied, he just rubbed the back of his head.

“yeah...”  
“i’d say the company is pretty good, myself.”

But wait, you have more puns.  
Even better, you think it’s a good idea to use them to make yourself not embarrassed anymore. But it doesn’t work.  
“Pretty sans-sational...”

That one made him face palm. Or skull palm.

“come on kid,”  
“you’re worse than i am.”

He said that, but he was laughing.  
It was pretty cute.  
You brushed your slightly damp hair back with your hands.

“Listen, Sans...”  
“... Thank you, alright?”

He looked over at you, seeming to have a more serious look on his face.  
Well, serious or confused. It was hard to tell.

“for what?”

“For...”  
Where did you start at all the things to be thankful for?  
You always complained a lot, but you were pretty lucky.

“For sticking with me when I first got here.”  
“I was so confused... I could have gotten lost so easily.”  
“For getting me water when I freaked out...”  
“I probably wouldn’t have had the clear mind to do that.”  
“For... Buying me all those clothes.”

Oh, his bone-blush was back. His eyes looked like they widened a little. Maybe you shouldn’t have mentioned it. But not saying thank you is rude, so...  
“I mean... You didn’t have to...”  
“You just did. And then you invited me to eat with you.”  
“So, thanks for this, too!”

“is that it?” Sans tone was more amused.  
“none of that was really important...”  
“you kind of... needed the clothes, so that’s not a big deal either.”

“Um...”  
“Thank you for... Helping me remember things.”

He closed his eyes and turned his head away from you,  
leaning it in his palm.

“oh, yeah.”  
“how’s that been goin’ for you?”  
“you remember anything?”

You put your elbows on the table and think hard for a moment.

“I kind of... Remember some things.”  
“They’re just... Everything’s still foggy.”  
“It feels like I’m trying to remember a dream.”

“yeah, that’s how it is.”  
“hundreds of years start to blur together eventually.”  
“well, technically we’ve lived the same few years...”  
“just over and over again.”

You sighed. There was just so much. It was like trying to recall everything that ever happened on every March 2nd since you were born. So many. Sometimes nothing special even happened.

“I seem to remember a few of the earlier times okay, but...”  
“The closer it gets to the bad ones, the blurrier they get...”  
“Is that normal?”

Sans shrugged.

“it’s possible that the thing that attached itself to you,”  
“had already begun the process of linking itself before i noticed.”  
“that would make sense.”  
“it weakened your mind just enough to latch on,”  
“so your memories aren’t strong enough to be as clear yet.”

Finally looking at you again, he put his hand on your back.

“it’s okay bud, you’ll get them back in time.”  
“have you been... having any nightmares?”

Boy have you. More than you could handle.  
But Sans had his own problems, you certainly knew that.  
So you weren’t going to tell him too much about it.  
“Just a few.”  
“Nothing super bad though.”

Sans looked concerned now, and like he was listening intently on what your next few words were. It made you feel a little nervous. You didn’t like the feeling of lying to him about this anymore, but... You didn’t want to trouble him.  
“R-really!”  
“I mean everyone has bad dreams,”  
“But these are really small. No worries.”

Sans looked at the wood in front of him.

“look kid, i’ll be straight with you.”  
“i don’t like that you’re staying alone at the inn...”  
“when you’re trying to remember stuff like this.”  
“remembering... and waking up alone...”  
“it’s not good for your health.”

He looked over at you from the side of his eyes.  
“i’d... really prefer it if you stayed with my brother and i.”  
“i mean, you can sleep on the sofa if you want.”  
“or i can clean my room up for you.”  
“i can even stay some place else if it makes you uncomfortable.”  
“i’d just like you to be around someone.”

Wha-- who?? Who was this?  
What happened to your sarcastic Sans?  
This was so confusing. That’s all anything ever made you anymore was confused. First he was a good 90% puns and now he’s been sitting here with you for about half an hour, talking serious with 0 puns. Was he worried that much?  
You didn’t like the idea of staying with them, of putting them out like that. You sort of felt like all you could do was take... And take... And never give anything in return. But if it’d make him feel better, you wouldn’t argue.  
“Sans, I...”  
You sighed.  
“If it’s really okay...”  
“I can sleep on your sofa.”

You could see the tension he had release instantly.  
He turned around on the stool with a big, genuine sans-smile.

“thanks for humouring me.”  
“i know you’re doing fine, but i appreciate it.”

Thiiiiis dork. He knows. Of course he knows.  
But he didn’t want to pressure you in to staying if you didn’t want to.  
Well, at least that was what you were going with.  
You felt your stomach growl, and you realised you hadn’t eaten yet.  
“Hey...”  
“Sorry to change the subject, but, can we eat?”  
“I’m kind of hungry after a heavy subject like that.”

Sans nodded and motioned to Grillby,  
who went in to the back and returned with two burgers and two fries.  
Because that’s all you guys ever got. You were a big burger-joint fan.  
All in all it was a good day so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you nasty


	7. My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soooooo we are gonna learn some things here
> 
>  
> 
> also i get really happy when you guys leave kudos & comments so thank you (;u; )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i found out i have to work 1pm~10pm today instead of 5pm~10pm so i didn't have time to write a whole lot but, i hope you will enjoy this anyway

Walking behind Sans, you held two decent size boxes in your hand.  
Of course, even though it had been sans that invited you to stay with them,  
Sans was, effectively, carrying _no_ boxes.  
' _a concerned friend being concerned doesn't cancel out how lazy they are_ ',  
that's what he'd told you as he'd watched you lift them.

At least he opened the doors for you.

"just set them down near the sofa,"

he of course, just stood there with that look on his face.  
The one that was like, you could tell he found your struggle funny,  
but you couldn't tell if he was actually smiling, or if that was just his face.  
But anyway. You did as he said, putting them down as gently as you could.

As you stood back up, you stretched, and popped your back, followed by a few other things.  
It felt nice to you after having carried stuff that heavy, but looking over at Sans, you...  
felt he might not have agreed with you.

His eyes were 'open' but the little glows that you assumed to be his eyes were gone.  
His cheek bones, however, were a deeper shade of blue than they usually were when he blushed,  
maybe just a shade or two darker and people would easily notice it was there.

"Sorry," 

Finally. This was your chance.  
It was your turn to tease this skeleton.

"I didn't know bone-cracking was your thing."

You popped a few in your fingers just because you knew you could.

"Did mean to get your bones all shaken up."

But you did.  
You really, really did.  
Wow you're weird.  
Eh, you're okay with it.

San's hand was over his face, but at least you could see his eyes again.  
They couldn't look at you though it seemed.  
Until. He dropped his hands and returned them to his usual pockets.  
His eyes closed but you could see the smirk on his face.

Oh no.

"you know, it's really not nice to go doing things like that..."  
"you get invited to my home and the first thing you do is try get me all shaken up."  
"if you wanted to get in to the bone zone you could have just asked."

Oh _no_. He just turned your own game on you.  
Ohhh my Goooood.  
You were... Flustered? You couldn't believe he said that.  
Bone zone? Who came up with that? Who thought that was clever?  
You did, admittedly.

You should have kept your mouth closed,  
but that's just not the kind of person you are.

"Why, Sans,"  
"I never would have guessed you were so anxious to give me entrance."  
"I'm so honoured."

"of course,"  
"and i won't even charge you♡"

He said all this with this... Look in his eyes.  
Like he was joking, unless you were in to it, then he was totally serious.  
But you weren't sure. You assumed you had to be misreading this.  
You couldn't even respond to that.

Apparently the look on your face gave it away, because he just glanced at you  
and let out a laugh. He took his jacket off and tossed it on the sofa, and then  
turned back around to you with his hands behind his head.

"why don't you go back and get the rest of your stuff?"  
"you should be able to handle that on your own, right?"

You didn't even say anything. You just nodded, and walked out the door.  
On the walk back to the Inn you had a good amount of time to contemplate the skeletons "bone zone"  
and be grossed out at yourself for wanting to go there.

Eh.  
You were still okay with it.

When you got to the inn, you walked up stairs to your room, but it was empty.  
Your small amount of actual things were gone. There had been just a little that wouldn't fit in the boxes,  
like your phone and a second pair of shoes, and a book. Things like that.  
You looked, and looked, but you couldn't find anything.

"oh, sorry, kid."  
Sans' voice came from behind you, causing you to jump.  
"you were taking a little while, so i decided to go ahead and get your stuff."

The look you had on your face could only be described as  
' _are you kidding me????????????/??_

Sans chuckled.  
"if it bothers you that much i could bring it back and let you carry it."

"No, no. That's fine."  
you say that with just a twinge of irritation.  
Part of you wanted to tell him to do that just out of spite.

"well on the bright side i get to show you something."

"Fun? Like what?"  
"I'm really no interested in your b-bone zone right now..."

Your voice cracked on that last bit.  
Daaaaaaaaamn it.  
You correct yourself mentally to distract you from your embarrassment.  
Daaaaaaaaaarn it.

The amused look on his face lit up so badly you were afraid you'd go blind.  
He caught the sound of your voice apparently, and you felt you'd live to regret this moment.  
Why must words always betray you?  
But he just shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"nah, not today, kid."  
"i was just gonna show you some innocent magic."

"As opposed to the _not_ innocent kind?"

"definitely as opposed to the not innocent kind."  
"just watch."

Sans walked over to you and linked up your arms.  
"this might feel a little weird."  
His eye started to glow a little bit, and you felt odd.  
"just let me know if it's too much, okay?"  
You didn't respond.

It felt like this air was leaving the room, but everything was still warm.  
Like a dry heat. The skin on your entire body started to prickle like it was falling asleep.  
It looked like the world around you was distorting and moving quickly around you.  
Without thinking about it you grabbed on to Sans' arms, a little disoriented.

It wasn't the feeling of being warm or moving that was bothering you, though.  
It was that, you got the strong feeling of being loved while you were moving.  
You didn't know what it was. Maybe that was the general feel of magic.  
Probably.

You quickly felt everything return to normal, and you were in the kitchen at Sans' house.  
You... How? Is this how Sans' got around so quickly? That was magic? That was so... Wow.  
For some reason you felt like this was a decently intimate experience, even though he hadn't said anything.

Sans unlinked your arms.  
You were kind of sad.

"sorry, was it too much?"  
"i didn't mean to overwhelm you,"  
"i thought it might not be so hard on you since you'd done it before, but..."

"Um.."

You interrupted him.

"It wasn't like that, I just..."

You didn't know how to say it.  
How did you ask him about that feeling without putting him in a spot?  
You know he wouldn't lie, but you... Didn't want to make him say anything he didn't want to.  
Even if you guys had been... Something back then, that wasn't to say he still felt the same.  
You knew too well that you could care about the person someone used to be without feeling anything for who they were now.

So you asked a different question.

"When you were doing this... Magic..."  
"How does it work?"

It looked like you caught him off guard.

"well, it's..."  
"it like an extension of your soul, i guess."  
"your soul is already really strong inside of you,"  
"with a little bit of work, you can project it outside of your body..."

He held out his hand, and conjured up a little blue heart.  
It didn't have a solid form, it was wispy. Like a water colour painting of a heart.  
You could feel the heat coming off it, but it wasn't uncomfortable.  
It was inviting.

Without even considering your actions, or consequences, or even basic personal space,  
you reached out and touched the small, heart shaped energy.  
As soon as your fingers reached it, a pinkish colour started to taint it, followed by it turning purple.  
Suddenly it was like you fell in to it, in to Sans' soul. You felt calm and safe, and even relaxed.

You felt so... Good. Like nothing bad would ever happen to you.  
Even though he wasn't in your 'imagination' you felt like Sans was holding on to you, and protecting you.  
It was the best feeling in the world. You never wanted it to go away. This was perfect.

Suddenly though, you were snapped out of it.  
The little blue heart was gone and all that remained before you was Sans, completely noticeably blushing blue,  
and also a little flustered. You realised when you touched his soul that you had been feeling how he felt,  
and then it sort of dawned on you, and you wondered if he'd seen your soul, too.

"I, um..."

You began.  
Sans sighed and hung his head over.

"i think we need to have another talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so tbh i'm really happy with all the people telling me they like this (;u; ) if anyone has free time and wouldn't mind being a beta reader for me i'd appreciate it because i just can't catch everything in my posts like i'd like
> 
> if u can please message my tumblr through ask or submit:  
> http://blizzardfrisk.com/ask  
> http://blizzardfrisk.com/submit
> 
> it'd also be nice to have a couple people to run ideas by soooo
> 
> also i'd just like to apologise before hand for chapter nine or ten  
> so sorry


	8. Back Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more conversations because i know u guys love reading dialog hmmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was short, sorry! but it's like 2am and i am tired.  
> i just want to be able to spend my day off tomorrow writing fluff i'm sorry

Normally, you think you would have stayed inside to have a conversation like this.  
But there was something about having a tense conversation at a place like the waterfall that made everything a bit better.  
You and sans sat on a little edge of cliff that overlooked a bunch of echo flowers and glowing mushrooms.  
Even though the conversation was bound to be a little awkward, you kind of liked... This.  
This just sitting with him, and being calm.

You kind of wanted to lean your head on him, but you figured that'd be weird.  
But you were really close to that not stopping you.

Breaking the quiet, you heard Sans sigh.  
It was a very light sound. Like he was releasing his tension.

"listen kid, i'm really sorry."  
"i didn't expect you to reach out and touch it."  
"i really... hope you don't hate me, ok?"

You turned your head to look at him, trying to process his unnecessary apology.  
Why was he saying stuff like that... Stuff that made you want to just hold him.  
Honestly you weren't sure what to say. "Hey Sans, I kind of freaking love you" seemed a little forward.

....

Neither of you said anything.  
You were slightly blushing and feeling guilty about this.  
It was your fault, you invaded his privacy, and then he apologises to you?  
What kind of person were you?

....

Maybe you should just get up and leave.  
Deal with everything on your own.  
The nightmares would stop eventually, and if you were alone,  
you wouldn't have to bother Sans like you were.  
You should be grateful he even put up with you this long.

"hey..."  
"can you... say something?"  
"i can't take this silence..."

"I... Um..."  
"What... Do you want me to say?"

He seemed a little frustrated now.  
"kid, i just--"  
"i just want you to be honest,"  
"i want you to tell me what you're thinking,"  
"but you just keep sitting there, after being inside my soul,"  
"not saying anything to me."  
"i don't even know what you saw,"  
"i don't know if i should be worried or not,"  
"i don't know if how you think of me has changed because of that,"  
"i just... want to know if you hate me or not."

Wow. That caught you off guard.  
Hate him? How? How would something like that be possible?  
You were still blushing. You had to figure out how to ask this.

"Sans..."

He looked at you from the corners of his eyes,  
waiting to hear what you said.

"All those realities and time lines we were in,"  
"We... What were we?"

He didn't answer for a moment.  
You got the feeling that he both wanted to yell, but also didn't want to talk about it.  
You didn't know what he was going to say.  
Well, you had what you hoped he would say, but you didn't want to hope.  
So you just sat there anxious.

"...heh..."  
"alright kid. i'll bite."

Sans leaned back and looked up at the sparkling ceilings.

"after you'd been coming here a few times,"  
"you and i just sort of..."  
"we just clicked."  
"we were the only ones who remembered all these time lines."  
"it made us bond."  
"at some point we just..."  
"... we just decided to stop acting like kids."

He paused. His face looked like he was remembering some good times.  
You were sad you couldn't remember them, you wanted to be where he was.

"we were a thing."  
"a real thing."  
"all sappy, just like the movies."  
"it was kind of pathetic."  
"but it was good."  
"it was ours."

You noticed he looked kind of sad now.  
What should you say...?

"Sans, I..."  
"Why didn't you say anything..."

He shrugged.

"at first you couldn't remember anything. it would have been weird."  
"then after you found out, you said you could remember some of the earlier times."  
"i just... figured you didn't want to be..."  
"and i didn't want to pressure you in to doing something just because it happened in the past."  
"history is history."  
"but then... when you touched my soul, i saw in to yours..."

He stopped, likely trying to figure out how to work his words.

"the feeling was so familiar."  
"there was no mistaking that..."  
"your soul feels exactly the way it felt back then."  
"like..."

He rubbed the back of his head.

"like it's where i'm supposed to be, y'know?"

What...? What? Is this? This has to be a joke...  
There's no way this is real. There's no way he's being serious.  
... Huh? Oh... Your cheek...  
You suddenly notice you're crying.

Sans digs in his pocket and hands you a tissue packet.

What the hell Sans. That's convenient. And random.  
But thank you.

"look, there's no reason to get emotional."  
"i don't expect you to be the same person as you were,"  
"to you, we haven't even had all those experiences."  
"i just... kind of kept holding out hope..."  
"i didn't want to make you feel like you had to, but..."  
"i guess i just wanted you to know, too."

He chuckled.

"just in case you felt like humouring me."

Well. This was it.  
Now or never.  
Get it together.  
You may not remember how you used to do things,  
but you decided to wing it. You think trying to be cute would be...  
Probably bad, so you were just going to go for it.

You leaned over and put your arms around Sans' shoulders.  
Squeezing tightly you kissed just to the side of his mouth.  
But it wasn't like a smooch, it was definitely a kiss. A love kiss.  
A 'no other way to interpret it' kiss.

Suddenly he moved, and you felt Sans' face nuzzle in in to your arms.  
He seemed to be breathing heavily, but steadily.

"You..."  
"Wanted to know what I was thinking...?"  
"I was thinking that..."

You rested your head on his shoulder.

"I was worried you'd changed your mind about me, honestly."  
"Because someone changing after so long makes sense."  
"You went through so much without me... Because of me..."  
"I didn't really understand how you could stand to look at me..."

You sighed.

"What I'm honestly thinking is..."  
"Even though... I don't really remember everything..."  
"Your soul felt pretty good, too."  
"I think I'd like to stay there..."  
"I mean, if you don't mind..."

You noticed your sleeves were a little wet.  
Was Sans crying? You didn't know he could do that.  
Why'd you make him cry? Jeez...

"Hey, Sans..."  
"Why don't you take us back to the house?"  
"I... Feel like maybe we could use a movie break after all this... Feeling."

He nodded, but didn't lift his head from your arms,  
which also meant you couldn't move.

You felt that odd feeling, the same as last time you moved like this.  
But the feeling was a little more welcoming now, like the energy recognised you.  
You kept your eyes closed so you didn't have to watch the world move, and just focused on your cuddle time.

When you felt like you had stopped moving, you noticed you were in the middle of Sans' room.  
You tried to release him but instead he spun around and pulled you in to his lap and hugged on to you tighter.

"sorry."  
"i know it's selfish."  
"let's just..."  
"let's just stay like this for a second longer."  
"... humour me."

Okay. What the hell.

You made yourself comfortable and just... Sat there.  
For a moment, you were both quiet, and just existed together.  
Nothing else mattered right now.

For now, this was all you needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember title names mean nothing


	9. Smooch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little NSFW after the * but no skeledonger sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey did reader ever meet undyne yet or
> 
> also i work the next two days so it will be a little slow.  
> but i'll start getting serious about writing now
> 
> sorry lol

At some point you had managed to get a television in Sans room,  
with Papyrus' help. You couldn't lift it, and Sans was just lazy.  
As always. Lazy bones. (Haha. You punned yourself.)  
You hadn't really seen much of Papyrus lately, he was always at  
Undyne's house. Cooking lessons, Sans said.

Not that you minded having some...  
Uninterrupted Sans time.

You laid on his boney chest with your arms resting around his shoulders.  
Even though he only had a T-shirt on, surprisingly, his bones weren't as...  
Uncomfortable? As you expected they would be.  
Actually, you were really, really comfortable.  
And you started to think about all the strange things about him.

Well, you started noticing things about him that had escaped you earlier.  
Like that, when you were like this, he held perfectly still,  
but when he was asleep he breathed naturally.

His mouth, actually, could close. But it seemed to be something he had to think  
about to make happen, like someone frowning. The couldn't "pucker",  
but his closed mouth did make smooches a lot more easy.

You also noticed that some of his bones were a little different than yours.  
Like this hands just... Looked like hands just with... Bones.  
Did that make sense? Probably not. But you knew what you meant.

You also noticed that he did, in fact, have a small amount of body heat.  
Sometimes, if it wasn't windy and cold, holding on to him could warm you up a bit.  
It was weird. But you figured his soul had a lot to do with that.  
It was made of magic, and magic was warm, so... Yeah. Kinda made sense.

You also figured you really didn't know what you were talking about.

Looking at Sans' face it was clear he was enjoying the comedy show,  
you could tell he was mentally making puns every chance he could.  
Wow, guess you two are a pretty good match.  
You and your bonely lover, living punly-ever.

Turning your face back to the television,  
you gently trail your fingers up and down his sternum.  
Honestly you didn't really even think about it. You just liked feeling his bones.  
Anything that was his, you wanted.

You felt Sans shiver when you touched him.  
You smirked, but you looked up to see sans blushing.  
From here, you have two choices.  
Be a good person, or potentially embarrass yourself.  
You wouldn't be the person you are if you didn't choose the later.

You drug your finger a back up his sternum and across his clavicle.  
Even if he wasn't saying anything to you, you were 100% sure you were...  
At least making him slightly bothered. You guessed his bones were pretty sensitive.  
It made as much sense as anything else, if you were being perfectly honest.

You sort of enjoyed making him just a little uncomfortable.  
Even when he'd known you didn't remember, he always teased you.  
So, this was like pay back. But that sounded to harsh to you.  
Playful pay back.

You looked back up at his face to see him still blushing,  
but this time looking at you with this weird look on his face.

"are you just bored with the show, or are you trying to show me a good time?"

Wooooow.

Well, you knew what you were doing,  
but it's a whole other thing when he outright _says_ it.  
So you were just going to tease him back. Because two can play at this game.  
And for once you were going to win. Damnit.

"How can I focus on a show when I have a skelesexy guy right here?"

You were honestly amazed that that came out of your mouth.  
Whooooo said stuff like that? Apparently it was you.  
You said embarrassing stuff like that.  
Sans hid his face in his hands. Apparently a lot of romantic stuff made him blush.  
But he seemed to like it otherwise.

"Oh, come on!" You teased.  
"Blushing so much at something like that,"  
"What happened to my big, scary skeleton?"

He looked at you out of the corner of his eyes.

"he's trying not to jump the bones of this really attractive human in his bed."

Before you could even give your better judgement a chance to say anything,  
you told it to get the hell out because you had stupid stuff to say.  
You whispered, but unfortunately, not quiet enough.

"Or you could just go ahead and do it."

What. No. Noooooooooo.  
(And a little bit of yesssssss.)

You were stiff when you looked up at Sans,  
who's eyes were sort of lit up, and he was smiling as big as he could.

"well, if you insist."

*

San's grabbed your arm that was still laying on him, and rolled over until he  
was sitting on top of you with one of your hands held down.  
His left eye was slightly glowing, but it didn't have the  
anger behind it that it did the very first time you saw it.  
But it definitely seemed hungry.

His boney finger traced down your jaw and ended with your chin in his hand.  
You didn't see it, but you could tell he had magic on the tips of his fingers.  
It always left a small prickle on your skin that sent chills down your spine.

What did you get yourself in to.  
Your stupid mouth couldn't just keep itself closed.  
Thank God.

"how about i show you a magic trick?"

Sans' put his head to your neck, and you jumped.  
You felt the sensation of something wet on your neck,  
and then something tugged at the skin.

Out of all the things Sans could use magic for,  
he uses it to suck on your neck?  
Okay. You were down with that. You can't lie to yourself.

He started going up your jumper with his hand and feeling around your chest,  
the warmth and prickle of the magic causing you to squeak a little bit.  
That seemed to make him chuckle a little bit.  
Well screw you too Sans.

Your turn.  
Quickly you move your hand around behind Sans' neck and dragged your finger down his spine.  
You feel his movements stutter and hear a quiet gasp from him.  
Hurrying before he has time to recover, your bring your finger back up, and down his sternum,  
latching your fist around one of his ribs.

You made sure to keep your fist loose; you didn't exactly have experience with how much pressure  
a skeleton's ribs could take before they broke. You moved your hand slowly,  
and you could feel Sans shake in your grasp.

This was weird but you'd be a liar if you said you weren't getting a little off on it.  
But honestly it was probably more than a lot you weirdo.  
Your other hand was finally able to get loose from Sans' hold on it,  
and you glided a few fingers across his ilium.

You were barely touching him and he was having a hard time focusing to move.  
But before you could do anything else, you heard a voice from the living room.

"Sans!!" the voice called, it sounded sort of feminine.  
"PAPYRUS AND I ARE HAVING OUR COOKING LESSON HERE TODAY."

You and Sans released each other.  
Thank goodness none of you had actually taken your clothes off.  
Unlike Sans you didn't have magic blink-and-my-clothes-are-on powers.  
But also goddamn the interruptions. You were actually trying to get in the bone zone.

Before you actually knew what was going on, Sans had disappeared.  
Of course. He probably moved to the kitchen, or something less suspicious.  
Now you had two choices, stay here, or try to get to Papyrus' room without being seen.

You decide to try to move to Pap's room. At least there it wouldn't be so suspicious.  
You carefully open the door from Sans' room and stepped out on to the carpet.  
So far so good. But you really were never meant to be doing stealth work.  
You go to close the door, but shove it too hard, and it makes a decent sound.

You look over the railing.

...  
...  
...

Okay. No one heard. You're safe.  
You turn back in front of you and keep walking...  
But when you look up, you see Papyrus in front of you.

"HUMAN? WHY ARE YOU ATTEMPTING TO WALK QUIETLY FROM MY BROTHER'S ROOM?"

Why did he have to say it so _loud_? Why was that necessary?  
Behind him was a... Blue... Fish lady? Yeah. Blue fish lady.  
She looked probably the most shocked she'd been in her life.  
Her face turned a strange shade, it looked like she was either blushing, flustered, or angry, or...  
Maybe all three.

She looked at Sans, who had was covering his face with one of his hands,  
and then back to you. Then back to Sans, and back to you.  
Her eyes narrowed.

"... HU... MAN..."

Her tone was both a 'there's a human in front of me and i am angry' and  
'ew sans there's a human coming from your room did you really just' and to be honest,  
it kind of embarrassed you more than you were scared.

Which, you probably should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never mind
> 
> but here's something to make reading easier for u  
> http://tinyurl.com/3rbjsh


	10. You Should Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some serious stuff happens guys ok  
> and undyne is a potty mouth I'm sORRY
> 
> also i'm about halfway through writing reader's dreams rn  
> and i'm gonna tell you there will be mentions of dying and death  
> and blood here so if you don't want to read that skip passed the line of *'s ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm tellin u

You and Undyne were sat on opposite sides of the sofa.  
You sat there like you were a child being scolded, meanwhile, Undyne was  
sitting like a child who'd just been told they weren't allowed to have a cookie  
and their parents were trying to calm them down.  
She was _not_ happy that you were in the house at all,  
let alone that you came out of Sans' room.

"undyne, can you just, chill?" Sans said, sounding a little more irritated than usual.  
"you really don't need to be this upset."

It felt like it'd been a really long time since you'd heard him go this long without  
making some sort of really unnecessary pun.  
Not that not making puns was a bad thing, but hearing Sans be so serious  
made you feel a little... Bonely. Punly.  
Pun lonely. Yeah, something like that.

"Damnit Sans," you heard Undyne scream,  
"there is a HUMAN.THERE. RIGHT THERE."

She flailed her arms about dramatically.

"Don't you remember what our goal was?!"  
"TO GET TO THE SURFACE? TO BE FREE?????"  
"And the first thing you do when you catch a human is what?"  
"TAKE IT BACK YOUR BEDROOM?!"

Your face was getting so hot, you buried it in your lap.  
You were so embarrassed. Ohhhhhhhh my God.  
The exact amount of embarrassed you were was literally "omg".

"knock it off undyne,"  
"this human isn't for killing."  
"you'll have to wait."

Undyne's eyes narrowed at sans and her voice was quiet but sort of grossed out.

" _I can't believe you fucked a human Sans..._ "

Wow. She said it. She said the word.  
But you didn't do anything yet. You wanted to say something to let them know  
you and Sans hadn't done anything so you wouldn't cause him trouble, but  
Sans beat you to the punch.

"we haven't done anything like that,"  
"thanks to you two."

Um. UMMMMMMMMM. No, Sans, that's not the kind of thing  
you say to the person who wants to murder the human.  
Nope. That wasn't going to help.

Your body tensed as you felt four pairs of eyes lock on to you.  
When you looked up, both Undyne and Papyrus were looking at you shocked,  
while Sans was looking away and frustrated.  
Why would he just say something like that?

Papyrus suddenly turns to Sans.  
"SANS."  
"WHY WOULD YOU NOT TELL ME THIS HUMAN WAS IMPORTANT?"

Sans didn't look at him.  
Something... Wasn't right.  
He'd never be that cold to his brother...

Sans pushed passed him and Undyne, and grabbed your hand as he walked by  
pulling you along with him, with no more than a "let's go", and you were both out of the  
door. You felt the magic surround your body, but it felt harsh.

When you looked around, you and Sans were back at the place you had been yesterday.  
He was standing far away from you though, and had his back turned.

"Sans...?"  
"Are you... Okay?"

He chuckled.  
"she wanted to kill you, and you wanna know if i'm okay?"

You were quiet a second.  
"It's not like you to act that way to your brother."  
"You've never treated him like that before..."

Sans shrugged.

You walked up behind him and wrapped your arms around him.  
You felt like you were missing part of the story, like you'd understand if you could  
just remember every part of your past with him like he did.  
But even though you were remembering, the parts of your life with him evaded you.  
You still felt all the emotions you'd had, but the memories... Were still lost.

"I'm so sorry..."  
"I'm so sorry I don't remember anything... But..."  
"Please tell me what's bothering you..."  
"Don't worry about whether it's worded right or not..."  
"Just say it..."  
"Whatever it is you want to say..."  
"We can worry about specifics later, so..."

You heard Sans sigh.  
"it's not your fault."  
"it hasn't been that long since you started trying to remember,"  
"i can't fault you for not."

He leaned his head back and to one side of yours so that they were touching.  
"i just... remember all too well the last time we told them we were together, you know?"  
"they were so happy."

You could hear the nostalgia and sadness in his voice.  
"they said things like they knew we'd get together,"  
"they we rooting for us,"  
"they even threw us a dinner."  
"of course we got endlessly harassed by their jokes but,"  
"it was just..."  
"it was really good, kid..."

He sighed.

"then to see undyne act like that,"  
"it just kind of... really hurt."

You squeezed him tightly.  
Why couldn't you remember? Why?  
It was clearly hurting him to be the only one to remember,  
so why couldn't you just remember?  
You should be feeling this with him.

You let go of him and moved yourself in front of him,  
your hands on his shoulders.

"Listen to me for a sec, okay?"  
"I need you to hear me."

Sans nodded. He looked sad.

"First,"  
"I'm sorry I haven't remembered yet."  
"I know you don't expect me to, but,"  
"That doesn't make it easier for you, and I am sorry."  
"Second,"  
"I know it's sappy and weird,"  
"but I really wanted to make it clear to you,"  
"how much you mean to me."

You pulled him back in to a hug.

"I know it's been hard for you to have kept quiet around me..."  
"But when I first walked that door, having such intense feelings for a stranger,"  
"and then not knowing _why_ they were there in the first place..."  
"Even if I don't remember all the good things we had,"  
"I am here for the good thing we have right now."  
"Even if it's hard, let's..."  
"Let's just work through it together, okay?"

Everything you said made your face hot with embarrassment,  
you weren't really the one to say things like that.  
You also figured you only had a few more times of saying things like that  
before you had to admit you _were_ one to say things like that,  
and you just liked the feeling of being embarrassed.

Sans relaxed in your arms, letting his weight fall on you.  
"do you mind if i take us back to my room?"  
"i... just want to rest."

You nodded, and in a second, you were back underneath the faint glow of the television,  
laying on Sans' chest like you had been earlier. But all the playfulness was gone.  
You could tell he was just exhausted and needed to calm down. Right now you just wish  
he didn't have to feel everything by himself. You'd felt that a million times now,  
but you still meant it.

"Hey, Sans?" 

You barely got an audible "hm?" from him.  
"I know you're bone tired, but try tibia-nest with me more, okay?"

You snuggled up to him and made yourself comfortable,  
your puns at least managed to get a chuckle out of him,  
no matter how many times you repeated them.

Slowly, you drifted off to sleep with the feeling Sans' chest moving  
and the white noise of static filling your head.

************************************************************************************************************

You opened your eyes, and the room was black.  
There was no light, and you couldn't see anything.  
"Sans?" you called, but there wasn't an answer.  
You tried again, but no one came.

You put your hands on your head and sat down.  
Another dream. It's just another dream.  
You can control it. This won't last. I'm sleeping with Sans.  
It'll all be fine. It's fine. It's fine.

' _You're a filthy liar_ '.  
There it was. The voice that talked to you each night.  
The voice that told you how awful you were, that described to you  
how you killed your friends, over and over.

' _Why don't you just let me have you?_ '  
' _Just give up and let me have you_ '  
' _You have no right to be out there_ '  
' _You are so worthless_ ' ' _i a m g o i n g t o **k i l l** y o u _ '

You felt stinging sensations all over you,  
like a thousand knives cutting in to you, and what sounded like  
Sans' voice telling you if you were his friend, you'd stop coming back.

' _he doesn't even care about you_ '  
' _you're too disgusting_ '  
' _making him go through hell by himself_ '

No. No, no, no, no.  
That's not true. That's not what he told you.  
You believed what he said. You knew better than to believe  
the villains that lived in your head.

Suddenly you were outside in Snowdin. It was storming and everything was quiet.  
There were stains of blood everywhere and they all lead to you.  
Sans voice was there again. Saying you killed them all. You filthy brother killer.  
You tried to argue but your voice wouldn't leave your throat.

Your arm raised, and you saw the bloody knife, you couldn't control it.  
It plunged itself in to your stomach. You felt it. You wanted to cry, but your face did nothing.

' _You can die as many times as you want_ '  
' _You won't get rid of me_ '  
' _you can't_ '

Your surroundings changed. You were in the library.  
Bodies of dead monster children laid in front of you, and then turned in to dust.

' _look what you did to them_ '  
' _they screamed for you to spare them but you murdered them anyway_ '  
' _they didn't even put up a fight_ '  
' _the easiest EXP you ever got_ '

The voices of screaming children engulfed your mind and you felt like you were drowning.  
' _please stop you're scaring me_ '  
' _please stop you're scaring me_ '  
' _please stop you're scaring me_ '  
' _please stop you're scaring me_ '  
' _please stop you're scaring me_ '

They all melt together and things get foggy.

*****************************************************************************************************

You realise you're starting to wake up, but you can't quite move your body yet.  
Looking around the best you can you notice you're not on Sans' bed anymore, you're across the room.  
You felt a slight pain in your back, as if you'd been hit hard by something.  
All you had to do was look up a little and you saw Sans.  
His eye was glowing, flickering between yellow and blue; he seemed to be yelling.

"please stop, kid, you're scaring me!"

So his was the voice that leaked in to your dreams.  
But why was he saying that?  
You felt your body move weakly, trying to stand up.

You heard words echo weakly.  
"God Damn right, you should be scared of me."  
That was your voice.

Suddenly the weight of your body hit you like a ton of bricks.  
Falling to floor you groaned, using every bit of your strength to roll yourself on to your back.  
All the nightmares you'd had before, and they'd never been like this.

What... Was happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did that go how you thought it was gonna go
> 
> (also here is a thing: http://blizzardfrisk.tumblr.com/post/132705179836/ )


	11. What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short chapter where you get an explanation of what happened~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not good but people wanted to knowwww

You were in Sans' room, sitting, curled up in a blanket.  
He was sitting next to you and rubbing your back.  
Even though you'd asked what happened, he wouldn't tell you.  
He told you it wasn't a big deal, but you felt like he was lying.

You'd woken up on the other side of the room, with your body  
moving and talking on it's own. It could be sleep walking, sure.  
But... That didn't feel right. If that's all it was, Sans should have  
had no problem telling you...

After Sans' yelling Papyrus had burst in the room hearing the commotion,  
and apparently had picked you up while Sans tended to the injuries you got.  
Your back was bruised, and you had a small cut on your head.  
Who got hurt in their sleep? This was ridiculous.

You vague remembered the dream.  
But you could still hear the voice in the back of your head,  
whispering it would be back.  
You didn't want to sleep anymore.

You suddenly clung on to Sans and quiet tears rolled down your cheeks.  
You were so scared, but trying to be calm so he didn't get too worried.  
Apparently that hadn't worked, because the look Sans' was giving you  
was a mix of surprise and concern, but you relaxed a little when he said your name.

He leaned to hug you and it helped make you feel a little more secure.

"i'm sorry i did that..."

Why was he apologising? That didn't make any sense...  
He wouldn't tell you what happened, but he'd apologise for it?

"i didn't know your nightmares were so bad."

You looked up at him confused and sad.  
He said nightmares, but, it felt like there was something he hadn't said.

"Sans, what happened?"  
"What did I do?"  
"You're not helping by not telling me..."  
"That's not protection, it's just making me more confused."

Sans looked over at you, unsure of what to do.  
"..."  
"well..."  
"i just..."

He sighed.

"you know if i had no concerns about telling you, i would, but..."  
"there are some things i want to make sure of first..."  
"i don't want to make things hard on you, but..."

You were so frustrated.

"Sans, just _tell_ me."  
"The feeling of waking up, and not being in control of your body-"  
"It's terrifying. I don't even know what I was doing, and I-"

He cut you off.

"wait, what do you mean?"  
"you weren't in control?"

You shook your head.

"No."  
"I woke up just a little before..."  
"I heard my voice threaten you, but..."  
"It wasn't my talking..."

That apparently wasn't what Sans had been expecting you to say,  
but it only threw him off a little.

"i see."  
"in that case..."  
"telling you might make it worse..."

You sighed, frustrated.  
"Sans, please." you insisted.  
"Just give me _something_..."

Sans was quiet for a moment before signing in defeat.

"... fine."  
"... i get it."

Sans first shifted a little and lifted you, moving you to his lap,  
and put his arms all the way around. You had no idea he was that strong.

"after you first fell asleep, i felt you tense a bit."  
"i assumed you were dreaming you i covered you up."  
"... but when i looked back at you, your eyes were wide open, and you..."  
"your eyes were wide open. you were just staring at me."  
"you looked kind of strange, so i asked if you were okay..."

He paused.

"then you swung at me, i could have sworn you had something in your hands--"  
"it was just a reaction, and i threw you off me, and then..."  
"... you started talking to me..."  
"about all the things that happened during the bad times..."  
"how you were going to make them happen again..."  
"then you came at me again, i was sure you had something..."  
"but no matter what i said or where i threw you, you kept coming at me..."  
"i kept trying to say something to wake you up..."  
"and then i threw you against the wall... pretty hard..."

He hugged you tighter.  
You returned his hug and then interrupted him.

"Sans, I'm sorry..."  
"When I woke up, I heard you yelling, and then I told you to be afraid of me..."  
"I don't understand at all..."  
"I don't want to go back to sleep..."

He stroked your hair.

"it's okay now, though..."  
"look, i'll explain more to you later, alright?"  
"just try to sleep again, okay?"  
"i'll be here to watch over you, so..."  
"try to sleep."

You were tired and you didn't feel like arguing.  
You just buried your head in his chest and tried your best to sleep,  
to your exhausted surprised it didn't take too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also im writing this 30 min before i have work ayyyy


	12. Sofa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sin with me

When you woke up, you saw Sans sitting over at his desk.  
He had a computer open, which you hadn't seen previously.  
The look on his face said that he was engrossed in something;  
you kind of wondered if it was serious.

You sat up and stretched.  
Moving your back and arms, they popped,  
grabbing Sans' attention as his head snapped in your direction.

" 'Morning."  
You smiled seeing his bluish tint.  
Apparently the popping sounds of your bones caught him off guard.  
"Did I surprise you?"

Sans laughed.  
"... you could say that."  
He closed his computer and walked to sit down next to you.  
"how are you feeling?"  
You shrugged and leaned on him.

"I guess technically I feel fine."

"... but?"

"But... I still feel weird."  
"Like I'm not myself, or, like I'm spaced out..."

San's eyes just looked at you,  
but you could tell he felt bad for you.  
He put his arm around you and leaned his head on yours.

"don't worry kiddo, we'll figure this out."  
"did you have any other dreams?"

You nodded.

"Yeah, this was a good one, though."  
You closed your eyes to recount the dream.  
"We were in Waterfall... Someone had finally managed to freeze some water..."  
"Apparently it was a good thing, we were excited."  
"Papyrus tried to walk on it and slipped, and..."  
"You asked him if he had an ' _ice_ ' trip."

Sans laughed.

"that was my birthday." he told you.  
"once you've been around long enough you stop celebrating, but,"  
"you insisted that we have it, and you told alphys you wanted to ice skate."

Your face lit up.

"Yeah! Alphys!"  
"I remember her! She made me that really cool MMKC pillow!"  
"Well, I guess she didn't anymore, but..."  
"It was still really cool!"

You clung to his shirt.  
It felt surprisingly warm.

"I remember coming out of the ruins once..."  
"I think the second time ever..."  
"You were standing in front the door and looked at me like you saw a ghost."  
"I guess you might have..."  
"But I remember being confused..."  
"The last I remembered I was with someone else,"  
"and then I was looking at you, and when you greeted me, it sort of..."  
"Felt like you'd have no idea who I was, and I didn't know how to react."

You laughed.

"Then you smiled at me, and you said,"  
'i knew you'd get bonely without me'."

You playfully smacked Sans.

"You and your puns."

"don't act like you're not just as bad as i am," he teased,  
"this time you hit full force with your puns before you even left the ruins, remember?"

"Yeah, after years of being around you!" you laughed.  
"I guess... After not hearing them for so long they really built up."

The atmosphere turned a little gloomy.

"Sans, what was I like?"  
"What was I like when I first met you?"

He was quiet a minute before he started running his fingers through your hair.  
It felt like he was reliving his own memories before he started telling them to you.

"you were quiet and scared."  
"i think you wanted to go home more than anything."  
"it wasn't until you'd been down here a couple months that you even started talking to me."  
"everyone except toriel thought you couldn't talk at all."  
"you'd just stay at the inn for days at a time."

"How'd we become friends?"

"papyrus made spaghetti, and he told me to go offer you some."  
"you let me in your room, but you were afraid of me, so i sat it on the desk and told you a few puns."  
"and you laughed, of course."

"Of course."

He smiled.  
Memories like these it seemed he enjoyed reliving, and you enjoyed hearing about them.  
You couldn't wait to remember everything. You wanted to remember every second you spent with him.  
He stood up and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair.

"it's almost noon, you wanna go get some food?"  
You nodded and stood up. For a second you felt dizzy, and Sans used his body to steady you.  
"let's just take it slow, okay?"

He let you lean on him as you walked out of his room.  
That's when you remembered everything that had happened earlier, and you stopped quickly.

"Sans, what about..."

"don't worry about it."  
"after you fell asleep the second time, i talked to papyrus about the whole thing."  
"undyne's not happy, but she won't bother you."

You nodded, and let Sans coax you back in to walking.  
You took each step slowly and stopped a few times. Undyne, huh...  
You remembered her a little. You two had been really good friends before.  
Each time, no matter what. Besties, you were. But she hated you now.  
You made a resolve to make sure you got to be her friend again.  
You didn't want to lose that.

You finally made it downstairs, but you were still pretty dizzy. Sans laid you down on  
the sofa and said he'd get you some water. Whatever had actually happened...  
It took it so out of you that walking was difficult. You had really little energy,  
and you really were very hungry. You hoped you had the energy to get to Grillby's.

Sans returned and handed you the water. You turned on your side and propped up with  
your elbow before taking it from him and drinking a bit. Once you'd finished,  
he sat it on the table before looking back at you and asking if you really felt up  
to going. Which you really didn't, but you needed food.

He sat down beside you on the edge of the sofa with his hand on your waist.  
It was obvious he felt really upset that he couldn't do anything but watch you feel sick.  
Even if he had an idea of what was wrong, he didn't know how to fix it, and that was  
not a position that Sans enjoyed being in at all.

"i'm sorry i can't make you feel better," he said.  
"your body just has to take it's course for now."

You turned back on your back and outstretched your arms for him to hug you.  
He did so compliantly and lifted you in to an upright position so he could hold you, as well.  
You gripped on to him tight, and whispered to him.

***********************************************************************************

" _Well, there is something you **could** do..._ "  
Sans chuckled and played with your hair a little.

"c'mon kid, you're too sick for that stuff."  
"you can't even stand that long."

"It's not like standing is necessary for that!" you complained.  
"I feel just fine when I'm sitting and laying down."  
You trailed your fingers over top his shirt and down his spine,  
brushing across his ribs and sternum lightly.

He let his head down and sighed.

"kid, come on, i'm trying to do the right thing here."

You squinted your eyes at him.  
"And I'm trying to bone you but you're making it difficult."

Usually you'd be a bit more reserved,  
but for some reason the idea of being subtle wasn't there.  
Maybe you were tired, or maybe a bit of who you were before  
with Sans was starting to show through.

On hand went up his shirt and grasped on to his ribs,  
and the other over his iliac crest, and you started rubbing it  
with your thumb, causing Sans to put more of his weight on you.

You loved torturing him like that.

It only took a little bit of gentle motivation before you were laying down,  
and Sans was over top of you, a look on his face that you genuinely felt  
you hadn't seen before.

"if you start feeling weird let me know," he assured, brushing your hair back before  
putting his mouth against yours. You felt a tingle on your lips before something  
pushed through them and started moving around your tongue, getting a little  
more violent each time you moved your hand around Sans bones.

You felt a boney finger on your stomach slowly trace upwards.  
His hand massaged your breast before it focused on your nipple.  
As soon as you you felt the pressure around it you squeaked bit,  
encouraging him as he touched you.

You suddenly felt a hand between your legs, rubbing gently over your cloth PJ bottoms,  
and Sans took his tongue from your mouth and started trailing it down your neck and collar bones.  
You leaned your head back and another small moan escaped your lips.  
"S-sa... Sans..." you finally managed to whisper between your heavy breaths.

You noticed a faint blue glow around the sofa before a sensation started on your skin,  
feeling like you were being touched by a bunch of hands all at once. Sans took his mouth  
off your neck and lifted your shirt up; he wrapped his tongue around your nipple, and moved his other hand underneath your panties.

Putting his fingers between your fold, he rubbed his thumb in a circular motion, brushing over your clit a few times before stopping on it and rubbing it gently. The sensation caused you arch your back and grab hard on to Sans' ilac bone, making him lean in to and gasp along with you.

Putting your clit between his thumb and index finger and rolled it between them,  
slowly increasing pressure as your whimpering got louder. He stopped long enough to lift  
you up by your hips and slowly pull your bottoms off you, leaving you exposed.  
You were starting to realise how embarrassing the situation was, with you being now  
partially naked on the sofa.

Sans smiled at you with a look on his face that made you think he was  
about to eat you a live. You hoped.

Almost as if he had heard you, he opened his mouth to reveal his ice blue tongue  
before disappearing between your legs. His tongue began exploring you, causing you to  
make noises every time it ran over your clit or poked at your entrance. You were  
already sopping wet, and you weren't sure how much longer you could hold on.

He lifted his head up at you with his eye glowing brighter than it had been.  
"i'm gonna show you something special, kid" he said in a deep, seductive tone.

Without further warning you felt something gently push its way inside you, causing you  
to gasp a little and put your arms around Sans neck. He slowly started moving in and out of you,  
waiting for your whisper of "faster" before he held on to your hips and started thrusting deep inside of you.  
Moans and small sounds were actively coming out of your mouth now.

Every little bit you let slip his name.  
"S-sa...Ans...." and he would dig his fingers just a little deeper in to your skin.  
Your breathing was heavy, and you felt a warm pressure building up inside you,  
making you feel like you were about to break.

"I... I ahh... mmm.... f-feel.."

He picked his speed just a bit, causing you to be unable to finish your sentence.  
Moments before you felt the pressure inside you release, you felt something warm fill you up first.

********************************************************************************************************************

Sans was now effectively laying on top of you, barely supporting his own weight,  
but he still had his arms around you. He lifted himself off you and brushed his hand down your cheek.  
Your face was read and warm.

"how ya feelin, kid?"

You took his hand and nuzzled your face in to it.  
And **then** it hit you. Your eyes shot open. You. You just... You did the do with a skeledude.  
Not just any skeledude. Sans the skeledude. _And you did it on the sofa_.  
You quickly put your hands over your embarrassed face.

" _Oh my God, Sans,_ "  
" _Did we just...._ "  
" _We did... Oh my God..._ "

Sans moved your hands from your face and skele-smooched your forehead.

"calm down, kid," he said  
"what are you embarrassed about?"

"We haven't done this before right?"  
"It doesn't feel like we have..."

"nope, this was the first."

Your hands went back to your face.  
You couldn't say it out loud. You were so asdfghjkl;' with yourself.  
He not only saw you naked, he now knew every part of your body.

The only thing you could squeak out was how  
embarrassed you were. And no matter how many times you repeated  
that word over in your head, the feeling didn't lessen.

You heard Sans laugh and felt him get off the sofa and then scoop you up in his arms.

"you worry too much, kid." he said.  
"every inch of you is perfect."

You attached yourself to him and buried your face in his shirt.  
"I can't believe the voices I made..."

You were complaining to yourself more than anything.

Sans laughed.  
"i dunno, i thought they were pretty cute."  
He held you a little bit tighter, like he was afraid of letting you go.  
"let's get you in the shower, alright? you can't go to grillby's like this."

You silently nodded, not removing your face.

*

_As he held you and walked you upstairs, a little bit of worry rushed over him._  
He finally got you back. He was happy with you, and you wanted to be with him...  
But the memory of hours earlier was still haunting him. 

_He hadn't told you, but he knew **exactly** what was going on,  
and he would fight that ending if it was the last thing he ever did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel so vulgar guys omg  
> (i know a lot of you like dirty talk but i am not one of them sorry)
> 
> at first i was just writing this for skelelove and now tbh i kinda wanna make u all cry  
> and idk what i'm gonna do with this story so lol guys be carefullllllll


	13. breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out being haunted by a ghost kid isn't really all that fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: chara violence...?
> 
> **EDIT**  
> 2015/12/21  
> **EDIT**  
> 2015/12/21  
> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, everyone!
> 
> I work in Retail and Christmas is getting really close, followed by New Years, and pretty soon after that,   
> Valentines Day. So I'm working a ton, and I usually have only 1 day off a week lately, which I use to   
> spend with my family and friends; I've got the next chapter for The After and Another Soul written almost,  
> mostly I just write them little by little in my spare time (;-; )
> 
> Sorry again!

You shot up from the bed with your hands clutching your chest, the amount of pain you were in was more than you were used to.  
Looking around the room your vision was hazy, blurring just a bit more each time your heart beat. Trying to focus the best you could,  
you noticed Sans asleep next to you. You fought to remove one of your hands from its position and reach out to him. It felt like your  
world was moving in slow motion, and as your hand got closer to him you could feel the pain worsen. You had to at least wake him up.

As soon as you touched his arm the pain in your chest was joined with one in your head, causing you to double over. You gripped on to  
his bone as hard as you could, hoping it would wake him up. Amidst the pain you realised all you could hear was loud whispering,  
all the voices were speaking at once and you couldn't understand what they were saying; the whispers never stopped but the loudness  
moved from one side of you to the other, like the cause was walking around you. Fighting to lift your head, you felt a hand on your  
cheek then saw Sans' face in front of you, his left eye glowing a bright blue.

He put his other hand on your forehead, and you could feel the voices get farther and farther away from you, and the pain in your chest  
loosen its grip. As your vision returned to normal you looked behind Sans and noticed a dark figure standing in the corner. It started  
walking towards you and your eyes widened, feeling fear overtake you. It was right behind Sans before you looked away for a second,  
and it was gone when you looked back, though the feeling stayed with you. Without thinking you jumped forward and hugged Sans,  
causing him to almost fall backwards. He put his arms around you and you felt him grip you tightly, trying his best to comfort you.

Quietly, you hear the sound of the television return as your hearing returned to normal.

"you okay, kid?" Sans asked, his voice betraying the calm look on his face. "can you hear me...? are you okay?"  
You nodded and looked up at him. "I can hear you..." you said burying your face in his jacket.

"Sorry I had to wake you up, I just..."  
"I woke up and I was in so much pain, all I could think of was not being alone..."

Sans shook his head and nuzzled down in to your hair.

"it's fine, don't worry about it."  
"do you want to talk about it?"

You didn't really want to, but you figured out by now that anything you didn't want to talk about usually meant you needed to talk about it.  
You nodded, and Sans released you from his hug and stood up on the floor. He leaned over the bed and reached for you, picking you up.  
Squirming a bit you made yourself comfortable in his arms as he carried you downstairs, leaving the television in his room on. Sans sat you  
on the sofa, pulling a blanket from on top of it and wrapping it around you. He asked if you wanted anything to drink, but you shook your head.

You put your feet on the sofa and held on to the blanket as Sans gently rubbed your back.

"so, what happened?"

You shrugged.

"I... Don't know...?"  
"I woke up and my chest was hurting, it felt like I was being stabbed..."  
"And then I tried to focus on sound to take my mind off it, but, I could only hear these deafening whispers..."  
"It felt like... They were playing on loudspeakers, an then the speakers were being moved around..."

You looked over and saw Sans watching you intently, his face covered in worry. You struggled to continue speaking.

"Then, when you woke up... It started to quiet down, but..."  
"There was... Someone behind you after that. They got close, but I looked away for a second, and when I looked back,"  
"They were just... Gone. I know that I was dreaming before I woke up, but what it was, I can't... I can't remember..."

You pulled the blanket over your head and took a deep breath. Even though things had calmed down, you still couldn't hope the feeling that  
something wasn't right, or that someone was listening to everything you said. You felt your words twisting inside your throat and doing their  
best not to leave your mouth. Sans squeezed your shoulder and tried to reassure you that everything would be okay, but it sure didn't feel that  
way. He stood up from the sofa and told you that you were probably just hungry, and he was going to get something for you both from Grillby's.

Without taking the blanket off your head you nodded and felt him disappear from the room. A few minutes later you sighed and finally removed  
the blanket, looking around the quiet room. Everything seemed okay, and aside from the noise of the television upstairs, there were no voices.  
You stood up and walked towards the kitchen, looking to get a glass of water. You looked around and tried to remember where the cups were  
before you reached up to open the cupboard. A little out of your reach, you stretched as far as you could, your fingers clawing at the glass.

You tried to move it closer to you, just enough you could grab it. Standing on the tips of your toes, you tried to nudge it in to your hands,  
accidentally knocking it to the ground in the process. The shattering of it startled you slightly, and you jumped back out of the way.  
You felt your heart beat fast as you put your hand on your chest and sighed, trying to calm yourself down. You were way more jumpy than you  
normally would be, but after what happened earlier, it was really to be expected. 

' _Well?'_ you heard a voice, ' _Are you going to clean it up?'_

You held your breath and looked around the kitchen. That voice sounded way too familiar for your comfort, but you couldn't place it just yet.  
Walking carefully to avoid the glass, you walked back out to the living room. Where was it even coming from...?

' _You're just going to leave your mess there?_ ' it said, ' _That's not proper manners..._ '

Hearing the voice again, you froze. Nothing about it made you feel good. It sounded like it was coming from upstairs, and no matter how you  
wanted to ignore it, you had to figure out what it was. You walked a little farther and stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at them  
with dread. You slowly start climbing them, the creaks from your weight on them occasionally making you stop.

' _But I guess I should expect stuff like that from you,_ ' the voice continued. ' _You never could clean up your own messes._ '

At the top of the stairs you turned right and started to walk. You got a bad feeling, something telling you whatever it was, it'd made Sans'  
room its home. You stopped just before the door and looked at it, slightly cracked open. The negative energy radiated from the room, and  
every bone in your body was screaming for you to leave. You inched open the door and looked around the room, your eyes trying to adjust.

You felt around on the wall, looking for the switch. You flipped the lights on, and walked farther in to the room. It felt like you were  
surrounded, but it was empty. As you looked around, your eyes locked on the corner of the room. Nothing was there, but it felt like your eyes  
couldn't break away from it. You walked closer, feeling like you own body was trying to stop you.  For a second, whatever it was,  
was right in front of you. You held your breath, trying to think of what to do.

Suddenly, the feeling was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well we've come a long way from funny puns haven't we
> 
> also i left it like this so i know how i want to start the next chapter  
> hahahahhhaa yaaaaay
> 
> It might not be GOOD, but at least I updated, right?  
> #cue nervous sweating

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not used to writing stories in english and big chunks of words make my head hurt but who can go wrong with puns yaaay


End file.
